


Misinterpretation

by ripplegrin



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Deals, F/M, Orzhov, Ravnica, oc fanfiction, offscreen pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripplegrin/pseuds/ripplegrin
Summary: Aja makes a deal with an affluent merchant for better prices but has to make sure Meiyo behaves and doesn't kill anyone.





	Misinterpretation

The Bitter End Tavern was not new to deals and offering from merchants, but it was the first time that it involved two planeswalkers making a deal for the Orzhov, or rather, making a deal that furthers the powers of one of the two of them. The harshly lit backroom was furnished with two extravagant chairs that suited the orzhov, a table with a mostly empty food tray and a pitcher of water with cups. The room filled with the foot falls and repeated conversations between the two.  
“Your job is to protect me and make sure to prevent me from dying. Do you understand, Meiyo?” The woman spoke while she played with a small ribbon of her golden hair. Those who visited the church even so much as once could know who she was. Aja Nedezha. A woman who was upheaving the guild by raising through the ranks faster than anyone else. Some say it was due to her beauty, others her tongue. The only one who knew was herself.  
“This is the twelfth time you’ve said that. Are you nervous?” The masked person stated, matter of factly, beside the door responded. Their flesh was a seafoam green and their clothing was either from a far-off edge of Ravnica or merely a different plane. Beneath their exotic clothes was enough light armor to put a Boros Recruit to shame, weapons, notwithstanding. Meiyo took a step forward, picked one of the last crackers from the food tray, shifted their mask and bit it with a satisfying crunch.  
“Nervousness is for those who don’t have experience.” She spoke with an annoyed huff then quickly shook herself, returning to a regaler presence. “I’m merely making sure you don’t forget. I know how you get around me!” A small exhale of magic came from her lips. The feeling of it against Meiyo’s skin made it tingle and itch.  
“I won’t forget. I need a moment.” Their skin slightly changed color, from seafoam to a reddish blue, as they let themselves out from the room. Without a person to speak to, Aja realized how dingy the room was. Lord knows what happened in these chairs or the last time someone dusted this place. The scent alone made it clear that whoever cleaned this room last did a terrible job.  
Not even a minute passed before the man she was waiting for finally entered. And her guard wasn’t here. Were it not for appearances sake, she would have been cursing in seven different languages. The man was bald, pale, and looked as though they would crumble if so much as a beetle landed on them. The two of them shook hands. Well, Aja shook hands with a corpse but the point stands.  
“Samuel! A pleasure I’m sure! I’m sure you are wondering why I called you here.” Her voice was higher now and smaller strands of aether continued to escape her lips. Although each separate shard reached the target, they seemed to crack like glass.  
“Let’s skip the pleasantries, dear.” His voice sounded like an old fisher of sixty years.  
“You asked me to meet you here, so we can modify our trade agreement. I’m sure you would prefer us being done quickly.” He wasn’t wrong by any means but that didn’t mean she wanted to show her hand this early.  
“Perhaps I do want the modification, but I do enjoy being with you if that’s what you mean. Just a small change though, nothing major.”  
“It seems like it isn’t minor then. I’m already being bled quite dry.”  
“All I ask is a five percent increase in the amount I get.” With her speaking, her guard returned, which she gave a stare that could kill any civilian that was caught in it.  
“And who is this, Aja? I thought you said no guards.” Her tongue clicked and a growl that would fit a wolf came out of seemingly nowhere.  
“They aren’t a guard. They’re a…” Her painted nails danced on her chin while she thought on her feet.  
“They’re my assistant! Learning from me before they decide if they’ll work for the guild!” Meiyo quickly shuffled behind her without so much as a sound. Her glare was worse than a gorgon’s and their skin was shifting to the same shade as the walls of the room. She slowly turned back to Samuel with a smile as strong as her previous glare.  
“As I was saying, five percent. Simple, no?”  
“I’m afraid that is far out of my hands.” His arms were crossed against his chest, a small smirk was coming across his face and Aja’s magic was seemingly useless. Bastard must have gotten a way to counter it.  
“I’m sure there must be a way to you to get it into your hands.” He was silent for a long moment. His finger rubbed at his chin and he finally spoke what seemed like an eternity later.  
“I suppose I can do if you put in a good word for me with the higher ups! I’m sure you can do that.” It took a massive amount of self-control to not vomit in her mouth. The only higher ups were the ghost council and those who answer directly to them. If Teysa’s testimony was worth anything, and it was, they were all old men addicted to money and women. Her plan was never think of speaking with them until each of them were about to exorcised.  
“And what happens if I don’t do that?” It was a rhetorical question.  
“Then I suppose our business is done. Allow me to get my guards so I can leave in peace.” Samuel began to stand up and reach for the door.  
“Oh.” Meiyo’s voice cut through the room and Aja’s death glare returned.  
“Oh?” Samuel’s grimace seemed like Meiyo just insulted them.  
“Were they four humans with a multitude of weapons waiting in front of the building?”  
“Meiyo, what did you do? Did you kill them?!” Aja slammed the table and growled as she spoke.  
“Oh, forgive me. I thought you said you wanted no one to die. They are not dead. Maimed is the term.” Meiyo’s masked covered face slowly shifted from their boss to the man.  
“They are in desperate need of healing. One of them will be incapable of using a weapon again whether or not they get healing.” Samuel somehow became even more pale and Aja’s death glare turned into a predatory smile.  
“Feeling a bit sheepish Samuel? Please, sit down. I’m sure we can reach an agreement that benefits…. One of us.” Her laughter was haunting and sickening. Meiyo was paid extra for that wonderful misunderstanding.


End file.
